House Of Wolves
by Max Rasgar
Summary: Birthday sex...established Bering & Wells style.


Disclaimer: Syfy is the owner of the characters contained in this story. I'm just taking them out for some mayhem, and then I will bring them back after I'm done breaking their 'vanilla' mold.

A/N: This is the untamed version of the deleted scene from chapter twelve of "Howlin' For You." You may recognize that the origin story (if you've read it) holds a small section of this. Still it's not like this **Very M-Rated **smut can't be enjoyed totally out of context, but just so you know it's in H.G.'s POV and written in a more modern/'period-piece' hybrid style than said origin story.

* * *

><p><strong>::~::~::~::~::~::~::~House Of Wolves~::~::~::~::~::~::~::<strong>

* * *

><p>"A proper ravishing?" I say while moving that much closer to the woman who with a well-placed look can turn my mind into that of a singularly lecherous variety. "Would you really object to the suggestion even if it were not my birthday, however since it is I thought I might be allowed to ravish you in any manner that I wish?"<p>

Myka inhales sharply and its then that I notice the simple nightdress that she is wearing. Which also reminds me of the night that we made our daughter; an artifact was employed of course, for the Warehouse is littered with fertility statues that have no downside except for the pregnancy that will be the end result. Our daughter was conceived during a passionate night, we had been together for over two years and it was something we both wanted. But tonight is different and I desire something darker from my lover and knowing her as I do; she will not be put off by the idea. However, she may elect to give chase particularly since she does enjoy my methods of pursuit.

"Tell me darling would it be too much if I were to say that I desire to take you whilst standing?"

"Of course not but where is this coming from? Because I don't think this outfit is really all that...sexy, even with you looking at me that way."

"I beg to differ, for I find you even more tempting, one would assume you to be innocent and ripe for the taking."

"Helena..." Myka groans out my name and I know that is the first stirrings of want for her, but she quickly composes herself and looks at me sternly. "So that's what you want from me tonight, for me to give myself to you?" Her words almost sound angry, accusatory and not in the playful sense.

"Myka darling what on Earth? There is no reason for you to be wary, after all we have engaged in various sexual activities that would frighten half of the world's population and the other half would simply desire to be voyeurs during our intimate encounters. You must know that I love you just the same come the morning after."

Myka pulls on the midsection of the light blue gown and it billows delightfully on her tall, slim frame. I would have never thought a woman of her height could possibly be as well-endowed as she is, even more so than what I have to offer her in that area though I am slightly shorter than her.

"I know that Helena and I still love and respect you afterwards but you know lately I can't help but think of a quote of yours: 'There comes a moment in the day when you have written your pages in the morning, attended to your afternoon correspondence in the afternoon, and have nothing further to do. Then comes that hour when you are bored; that's the time for sex.'

"I am not surprised that you recited that precisely darling, but I am confounded as to why you are saying back to me now?" I retort seductively while trying to close the distance between our bodies, but with a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth she slowly backs away from me until her back meets our bedroom wall with a light thud. I smile because I now have her exactly where I desire her.

"Are you bored with me yet?" Myka asks while crossing her arms over her ample chest. "I mean it's been almost six years and I've never told you 'no' not even once, and I..."

Quickly I lean forward and silence Myka with a faint 'love bite' against that inviting full bottom lip of her's, while I place both of my hands on either side of her body; further trapping her against the wall. "That quote was written in jest and was not influenced by you in any way. I was poking fun at how men rationalize and organize their lives and needs." I press my hips into her while I lay a faint kiss upon her lips. "It is not possible for me to become bored with touching you, tasting you and certainly not as you are spending while saying my name in a way that is beyond an indulgence for me, and the fact that only I am privy to hearing my name said in such a way."

I move one of my hands from the wall and let it gingerly run down her body until I reach the hem of the nightgown that falls just over her knees, due to her height. My thoughts latch onto a personal aspect of the woman in my grasp, and that so many modern things have found their way into our daily routine; such as the notion of shaving one's private places. I find I prefer it but only in regards to the person who I will be inside of with both my fingers and mouth and I love that she wears no underthings to bed the majority of the time. I move my hand to caress the soft flesh of Myka's inner thigh; her breathing quickens, how could I possibly grow tired of showing her how much I desire her when this is what I experience every single time. Also when Myka chooses to have her way with me, I must say I have never felt so loved or consumed by another person before in an intimate setting.

The feeling of every muscle in my body clenching in anticipation as I press the line of my body against Myka's is a reward unto itself. I want to her to feel as though my hands are everywhere yet nowhere; electrified yet paralyzed, so much that I want and will have. I nudge Myka's thighs open with my knee and then submitting to my intentions she obliges by placing her legs around my waist. I smile and push into her more, allowing the wall to do some of the work, but I have more than enough strength in my body to have her this way.

I slip my hand along the outside of her thighs to trace around to her behind. I grasp the smooth flesh in my hands and urge her legs up higher around my waist. I begin grinding our bodies together, and Myka's arms encircle my neck to hold herself tighter to me. She has learned to be quiet but tonight I want her more vocal, much the way she was after the first few times we were together privately. I am rather glad our new home has thicker walls; not that hearing her pants are not arousing enough. I simply desire to hear my name uttered in an almost violent pleasure this night. I feel almost like a creature and in my frenzy I aim to make her hear my call too.

"What are you waiting for?" Myka demands and I hold her gaze; watching her pleasure even in its early stages only serves to increase mine.

"Nothing." I reply before I lean in and kiss her; forcefully, purposefully.

But as with most things Myka's personality is just as strong as my own, and she quickly takes charge of the kiss in her own much more subtle way. I counter her actions by pulling Myka's talented tongue into my mouth; the very same that has tasted me skillfully many times over now and suck on it until she pushes her hips into my body harder. Gasping I remove my mouth from her's and gently tug her hair to the side to expose her neck more to me. I trace my tongue upwards; tasting the perfume she wears and how it is complimenting the flavor of her accumulating sweat. Making use of my many skills at once I move my hand out of Myka's hair and firmly trail it down the front of her body.

I grasp the neckline of Myka's nightgown and pull at it roughly until the fabric tears down the middle. Even the sound of the cotton garment is enough to spur me, but then I lean away from her briefly so that I may take in the sight of her now bare breasts. Whether her nipples are raised solely from my actions or the sudden exposure to air is of little consequence to me. I quickly lean forward and put my mouth between her breasts, that particular area has always been a favorite spot of mine and an excellent place to start before moving onto her breasts which I will do. My hands move up over Myka's flat abdomen until I graze the underside of her breasts; she lets out a loud wanton moan as I cover her breasts with my hands. Her hardened nipples rubbing along my palms feels so delicious and with a gentle press of my hands I move one off of her breast and replace it with my mouth.

So many paces I want to put her through, but no sooner than I begin to circle her erect nipple with my tongue, with a loud groan Myka pulls my face up off her breast. With a smirk I begin kissing along her throat while I trail my hand over her thigh, until I feel the distinct softness of the skin that lies so very close to her depths and my fingers begin to explore on their own accord. Gradually I feel the heat that always beckons me closer and then I encounter an all too familiar wetness that tells me she is more than ready for me.

But I am not so eager that I will simply be satisfied with slipping inside and then within the span of some thrusting have her spend in my hand. I need a little more first than what I have already been granted. Her name is but a silent prayer on my mind and lips as I run my fingers through her arousal until I find the source that nature provided a woman for true pleasure. Myka utters my name in a loud strangled tone as I press my fingers gently against her. My answer is but a low groan in return as my own need increases ten-fold along with her's.

"Helena, I can't...waiting any...longer." Myka pants as she moves her hips forcefully against my hand and my fingers slip down to graze her entrance.

That is the final nail upon this living death we are both suspended in, and I finally allow my fingers to plunge into her depths. Once more my mouth latches onto her neck and I fear I will leave a mark upon her neck, but I do not think she will care in this moment. When Myka's passion is as raw as mine is tonight, it is only further proof that she is the person with whom I'm meant to be with. We challenge one another in all aspects of our life together, both in public and in private.

I enter her intensely over and over to a rhythm as natural as breathing air, but only if one were running and each breath is an effort. Myka lets loose a humming growl as I start using my hips to aide in thrusting inside her, and the wet sounds pushes me to the very fringe of my delirium. She feels close as am I, for even when Myka's not inside me it feels as though she is. On any given day if I am not careful with my thoughts, I will be forced to walk around the whole day with a deep acute ache that cannot be tended to until I arrive home to her.

Myka's long legs wrap around me tightly as the muscles inside her wet channel respond in manner that pulls my fingers in as deep as they can be allowed. With a loud moan from the both of us I relinquish my fixation on her neck and cover her mouth with mine. As Myka's mouth claims mine once more I am made aware of her hands and sometime during this exchange she managed to undo my hair from its bun, for now I feel them tugging ever so slightly in my freed hair.

My sole focus in moments like this are always on this person who has sacrificed so much for me; given our history over the many lifetimes we have shared. Every time I touch her in mere seconds an exquisite sensation never fails to overtake me and the longer I am surrounded by her the more intensely I feel it. At this moment of Myka's near completion my own body makes its own bid for release; a shaky breath forces it's way past my groans as all parts of my body are suddenly overly warm, and then I feel spasms beginning to occur inside me, lower.

The sound of my name being groaned out in the most desirable way by Myka forces my hand inside again with a more forceful thrust. She pants in the most glorious fashion with each of my movements; now more so than ever since I am being met with an incredible resistance, and then Myka answers back with a sharp thrust of her own making. The amount of wetness in my hand now would have been enough to push me over, but as Myka thrusts into my hand again the movement has us both undone together.

Myka's legs loosen from around my waist and I feel them slowly slide down along the sides of my trembling legs until her feet are grounded on the floor. I leave my hand where it is since I still feel a shuddering in her and I want her to experience every last ounce of pleasure from my touch. In this moment I realize that within us all lies an inherit animalistic nature, most are afraid to embrace it, while others choose to unleash it to an extreme degree. I allow mine its time, but only due to this person in my arms, for she brings it out in me to a point where it cannot be ignored. And if another person were to have witnessed this moment they would not hesitate to revoke my title as a lady, even as I lean heavily against Myka; still fully clothed in a lovely green dress with my hand nestled between Myka's legs.

**::~::~::~END~::~::~::**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soundtrack:<strong>** "Change (In The House Of Flies)" by Deftones & "Bitches Brew" by Crosses**

**Final Words:**** In the last editing stages I felt that a scene like this had no place in 'Howlin', so I cut it, but super-sized it and gave it its own showing...Ta-da! (I have yet to not post even a deleted smutty bit from a multi-chap of mine, and yes that quote Myka spouted is an actual H.G. Wells original.) Hope you enjoyed this purely carnal offering and I'm not sorry this wasn't a 'first time' deal, because I already wrote that scenario in another B & W story and I wasn't interested in trying to write it again; you can only paint the same picture so many times.**


End file.
